


Crimson Morning Star

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is the Devil, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aomine doesn't like Akashi, Characters Tagged As They Appear, I'm akakuro trash, Imayoshi and Hanamiya have some shit up on their sleeves, Kuroko doesn't trust Akashi for at least until halfway, Like really slow, M/M, Nijimura is badass, Reo is too precious, Slow Burn, first chapter is basically a teaser, it'll probably take the whole fic for those two dorks to end up together, pairings tagged as they appear, plot backbone exists, you just can't see it yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil is bored, so he abandons the Underworld once more to roam around the countries of Earth.<br/>This time, he visits Japan.<br/>Things are going to get an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't care about series. Or comics. But I stumbled upon a trailer for Lucifer and I got inspired. It's unbelievable how much damage a trailer has done already.
> 
> Traditionally, I demonize my muses, so Akashi gets the role this time. (Plus this way, I get the chance to write something where Akashi starts as Bokushi and then takes slow steps to be more like Oreshi -sort of).  
> Plus, I wanted to write Demon!Akashi ever since I started my Magical Wars series.
> 
> I'll start writing this regularly after the series has its official premiere (which is on January 25th), mainly because I want to complete most of my other series before starting new ones.

_15 years ago_

 

Kise Ryota is barely eight when one of his older sisters drags him to what he _thinks_ is the police station. He waits outside like he's been told to do. He can barely fight his boredom, so he decides to look around and observe the people in the waiting area.

There's only two or three more people there, and his gaze is drawn towards a man with bright red hair.

He's been told many times to not talk to strangers, but there's something different about this one. The man is merely three seats away; what's the harm in approaching him?

"I'm Ryota." he introduces himself with a smile. "What's yours?"

The man turns to face him and for a moment, he forgets he needs to breathe because this man looks so _different_ than most people, but also so _captivating._ Bright, stylishly messy red hair and sharp eyes that shone like golden stars were perhaps his most distinctive characteristics.

The man replies without thinking, with a single word.

_"Lucifer."_

Kise ponders over the name for a bit. It doesn't sound Japanese but, at the same time, it was awfully familiar. He spends a few minutes staring at the man's face, who barely looks like he's around his eldest sister's age.

He then remembers.

There's an old couple that lives in their neighbourhood, and they often tell him stories about different gods, angels and demons and other creatures. And they use that name for the Devil, a creature that only aims on causing havoc, back to the times he was a pure and kind being.

"Like the Devil in ojii-san's stories?" he asks once more, and his eyes widen when the man grins and replies with just one word.

_"Exactly."_

Kise can't help but stare in awe as the man gets up and gracefully walks away, with an air of self-confidence and superiority.

 

 

-//-

 

Imayoshi Shouichi allows himself to smile when he senses (how can he _see_ when he almost always keeps his eyes closed) the person who just entered his office.

"What do I owe the honour of your visit, Lucifer-sama?" he asks in a slightly mocking tone.

"Shouichi. Same as always, I see. Flattering others even knowing that it won't have any effect on some of them."

Both share a silent laugh for a bit.

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing that you can't do with ease. I need to create an identity for me."

"Well, that's a first. Mind if I ask what do you want them for this time? That's not what you usually do."

"Well, I plan on staying here longer than usual." the redhead admits.

"Should I assume that's one of the reasons of the new look?"

The other shrugs. "Is it that bad that I wanted a change?"

"No, not at all!" Shouichi laughs. "So? Do you have a new name in mind, as well?"

"Of course."

"What is it, then?"

 

**_"Akashi Seijuro."_ **


	2. I'm sorry!!

I wanted to apologise, but I can't write this anymore. I struggled a lot with motivation but I can't do it. At least, I don't feel I can. The ideas for it came from someone else, a person too important to me. I can't help but thinking about them when I stare at it. It feels wrong to leave it like that, but it also feels wrong to delete it, so yeah. I'm sorry, once again.

**Author's Note:**

> And the prologue ends here! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> EDIT: A great thank you to the people who left kudos and/or commented!


End file.
